


Home

by shadownashira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken him some time to get used to this, the way Tony and Clint enter his personal space so casually without fear or hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Bruce has never imagined himself as the kind of person who would make headlines on the society pages of major newspapers, but that was before he started dating Tony Stark.

Even though he isn't CEO of Stark Industries any longer, the genius still has endless meetings and Stark Industries-related social events to attend. He turns up at meetings when Pepper or Bruce manage to badger him into going, and surprisingly it's Clint who convinces Tony to show up for the occasional fundraiser.

"Admit it, you just like to watch us dress up for these." Tony adjusts his bowtie, smirking at Clint, whose eyes are fixed on Bruce as he carefully slides on his jacket, hands smoothing down imaginary wrinkles on the silky material.

"Not my fault you guys look _smoking_ in those outfits."

He just shakes his head in response as Clint pads up to him, hands automatically going around his waist as the other man leans in for a kiss. It's taken him some time to get used to this, the way Tony and Clint enter his personal space so casually without fear or hesitation.

"You're going to be fine, doc, do I need to remind you how much the media loves you?" 

It's still completely bizarre how much the public has taken to him since he and Tony first 'came out' of the closet six months ago. The initial scepticism and commentary about how the billionaire was just going through a 'phase' had died down little by little each time both of appeared in public. 

He still vividly remembers the day Pepper showed him the website run by the official fan club devoted to him and the Hulk. Clint had laughed himself hoarse.

************

It's not that he actually forgets Clint is a lethal marksman and a SHIELD-sanctioned assassin. Clint and Natasha's missions have been scaled back to free them up for Avenger duties, but they still occasionally vanish for stretches of time and when the archer returns, he spends the next day moaning about the post-mission report he has to submit to Coulson. Sometimes he's accompanied by thankfully minor injuries, or comments about the newest version of his weapons and armour Tony had outfitted him with.

But everyone on the team is dangerous in one way or another, and it's easy to put aside the realities of Clint's occupation when all Bruce sees of Hawkeye in action is the archer scaling down buildings, gleefully blowing up Doom's robots with exploding arrows or fighting scaly blue lizards back-to-back with Natasha.

The first and only time Clint is gone for more than two weeks without contact, Tony confronts Fury about the location and well-being of their boyfriend, and when the man unsurprisingly refuses to give them answers, he activates the microchip that Bruce and Clint pretend to know nothing about and tracks down their wayward archer.

"Poland, really? I was hoping for the tropics, or at least somewhere we won't freeze our balls off," Tony grumbles. "JARVIS, how's our honeybee doing?"

"He seems to be well, sir. This is Agent Barton as of ten hours ago." A surveillance snapshot image blooms up, and in it a man dressed in a thick winter coat, hat and boots is entering what seems to be a hotel. With the clothes he can barely tell Clint from a stranger, but he trusts JARVIS to identify him. 

Hours later, Clint nearly pulls his weapon on them when he enters his hotel room to find it already occupied. "Jesus Christ!"

"That's no way to greet us," Tony protests, but Bruce is already moving forward, concerned. The archer is nearly grey with exhaustion as he stands in the doorway blinking at them.

"Clint?" The man seems to break a little at the gentleness in his tone, Bruce catching him as he pitches forward. Between him and Tony, they guide their boyfriend to the bed and carefully start working off the thick winter clothes and weapons he's swathed in.

The large patches of dried blood on Clint's shirt sets the Other Guy off into warning rumbles in the back of his mind, but Clint twitches his head towards him, hand curling weakly around his. "S'not mine, doc."

A closer look makes that evident, but anger – anger at anyone who might have injured Clint, anger directed towards himself for not being able to do anything – has never been rational. 

"Tell me we're not going to have a couple of assassins breaking through our hotel door trying to murder you, because that would get really messy for them." Tony's fingers pluck at the bloodstains, not quite managing to sound as unaffected as he's trying to be.

Clint huffs a tired laugh. "Nah, took care of the last of them a while ago. Might have Nat breaking in to check on me, though."

Bruce holds Clint's hand between both of his, reassured by the steady pulse beneath his fingers. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I dunno, three or four days ago?" The archer yawns. "This was a really shitty mission."

"Don't write that into your mission report."

"No promises, doc."

************

Over the years, Bruce has become accustomed to waking up in strange places post-transformation, resigned to having to somehow procure clothes for himself. Since New York, however, someone on the team always carries a spare pair of pants for him. More often than not, he wakes up in their bed in the Tower, dressed in pyjamas and blankets tucked securely around him.

Today, he wakes up to a light breeze wafting across his bare body. Squinting his eyes open, he spends a minute observing the clear blue sky overhead as he gets his bearings. He's lying on sand, though fortunately someone was thoughtful enough to lay a towel down so he doesn't have granules of sand stuck in uncomfortable places. The day is pleasantly warm. 

Both of his very naked boyfriends are also sprawled on either side of him. 

"Hey, pumpkin, finally back with us?"

"Where are we?" That's a logical place to start.

"Long Island," Clint answers cheerfully.

He takes a moment to absorb that. "Any particular reason why the Other Guy ended up here?"

Tony makes a dismissive noise. "There was this octopus thing covered in acidic slime, except it could run on land, and you chased it here."

He tries really, really hard to be surprised about any of what Tony just said, but really, compared to other weird things he's encountered, Hulk chasing after an octopus is fairly tame.

"Everyone's okay?"

"Well, Thor's armour is falling apart because he got a little too close to octopi slime but that's basically it."

"Okay." Bruce holds out for another two minutes before he gives in. "Why are the two of you naked?"

He can hear the grin in Clint's voice. "'Cause you are."

He resists from jabbing an elbow in Clint's side, but only because Tony rolls over and is suddenly plastered all over his front, with all their interesting bits pressed together. "So, jelly bean, Pepper cleared out everyone and made this area a restricted airspace for the next three hours, because we don't want any nude pictures of you floating around, and are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean getting up and finding some clothes for us so that we can go home, then yes, that's what we're thinking."

Tony makes a sad face down at him. "Oh, come on, Clint and I were so looking forward to our first public sex experience!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"In case you didn't notice, doc, none of us are actually wearing any pants." Clint laughs before rolling to his feet in a single sleek movement. "Come on, Stark."

"Oh, fine, but we better have some really spectacular sex when we get home to make up for the disappointment." Tony kisses Bruce lightly on the lips before pushing himself upright. 

"Hurry up, I'm getting sunburn in places I shouldn't."

Clint saunters off down the beach with Tony behind him blatantly admiring his muscled form. Bruce shakes his head, smiling to himself, and follows.


End file.
